Christmas Dinner at 221B
by MockingjayHallows
Summary: Sherlock, John, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Irene and Lestrade are having what is supposed to be a nice, relaxing Christmas dinner. But, having such a group altogether in one room will never be straightforward. My first ever fanfic so apologies if it's rubbish. Please review to let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first EVER fanfic so I literally have no idea what I'm doing. I will be pleased if even one person reads it! Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

'Sherlock! Could you give us a hand please?' John shouted from the kitchen. No reply. He appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing an apron and oven gloves. 'Sherlock, could you help us cook Christmas dinner, please?'

'Busy,' replied Sherlock, not even looking up from his book.

'Do you like the book I bought you then? Crime novel. The reviews were great.'

'It's tedious,' said Sherlock.

'Well then, why on earth are you reading it?'

'I'm bored.'

'Come and help us cook Christmas dinner then,' suggested John.

'I said I'm bored. What will cooking do to help?'

'For god sake, Sherlock. We've got guests coming round soon and you're sitting there in your dressing gown!'

Sherlock looked down, remembering that he forgot to get dressed this morning. Six hours later he still wasn't dressed.

'Fine,' Sherlock got up and strode towards his bedroom. He looked back at John before closing the door. 'Please don't make me cook.'

-X-

Sherlock emerged ten minutes later wearing a suit and bow tie. He was rather miffed to discover that Molly and Lestrade had already arrived. They were chatting politely in the living room, glasses of champagne in their hands. Molly turned to see Sherlock standing in his bedroom doorway.

'Sherlock!' she cried. 'Merry Christmas!'

'Thank you, Molly. Same to you.'

Molly suddenly became quite fidgety, and nearly knocked Sherlock's violin off the couch.

'Sherlock,' said Lestrade. 'Solved many crimes recently? Or are you taking a break?'

Sherlock bit his tongue. At that moment, John came through from the kitchen wearing a hideous jumper and holding a glass of champagne.

'Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes,' he stated.

The doorbell rang. Sherlock knew exactly who it was by the way they rang the bell.

'I'll get it' said John, and he rushed off to answer the door. The sound of his feet making their way down the seventeen steps was followed by the door being opened.

'Irene!' John muffled voice said. 'Merry Christmas!'

He led her upstairs and into the flat. She met Sherlock's eyes first.

'Hello, stranger,' she said huskily. 'It's been a while.' She walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. 'Too long.'

'Yes, it has been rather a while, hasn't it? What was it…six months since I saved your life? Yes, something like that,' Sherlock said.

'Irene,' said John. 'Have you met Molly?'

'Oh, I don't believe I have,' she gave Molly a kiss on both cheeks.

'And Lestrade,' said John.

'Oh, hello handsome,' she also kissed him on both cheeks.

Lestrade gave a tiny blush. Not so small that Sherlock didn't notice. He gave Lestrade a meaningful look. Lestrade looked away, embarrassed.

'Kids!' Mrs Hudson called from the kitchen. 'Dinner's ready!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short chapter guys! I'll try and update it tomorrow! :)**

* * *

Mrs Hudson had covered the dining table with an array of delicious food; roast turkey, gravy, stuffing, mashed, baked and boiled potatoes, brussels sprouts, carrots, and of course, lots of wine. Mrs Hudson sat at the head of the table, with Lestrade at the other end. Sherlock sat beside Irene and opposite Molly, who was next to John.

As they sat down and prepared to eat, Irene whispered in Sherlock's ear, 'Let's have dinner.' Sherlock tried to ignore her, but had to move over a little when he felt Irene's hand on his thigh. Sherlock must have shown his shock on his face, because both John and Molly gave him a quizzical look.

'Shall we say a prayer then?' asked Mrs Hudson.

'What's the point? God doesn't exist,' said Sherlock, matter-of-factly.

Mrs Hudson blushed a little.

'Sherlock!' John half-shouted across the dinner table.

'Oh, he's alright,' said Mrs Hudson, not wanting a fuss to be made. 'Come on, let's eat.'

Everyone picked up their cutlery simultaneously and began eating.

'Oh, wow,' cried Lestrade, through a mouthful of stuffing. 'This is great!'

'You must give me the recipe for this stuffing, Mrs Hudson,' chimed Molly.

'Really, this is amazing!' said John.

Irene was cutting a piece of meat very slowly, constantly looking up at Sherlock, who tried to ignore her. Sherlock had hardly eaten anything, and was analysing his food.

'Come on, Sherlock. Eat up,' said Mrs Hudson, trying not to be offended by him inspecting her food. Sherlock picked up his knife and fork and ate only in tiny quantities.

'So, Greg,' began Mrs Hudson.

'Who's Greg? There's no Greg here,' said Sherlock, looking around.

'Actually, I'm Greg,' replied Lestrade.

'Really?' Sherlock turned to John. 'How come I never knew?'

'Because you never bothered to find out,' said Lestrade.

Sherlock tried not to look embarrassed by this, and was doing very well. This was easy, considering how little he cared about Lestrade.

'Anyway,' continued Mrs Hudson. 'How come you're not with your family? You're married, aren't you?'

'Wife kicked me out,' replied Lestrade, in monotone.

'Oh, no!' cried Mrs Hudson. There was a chorus of sympathetic noises from (almost) everyone.

'Has someone been a bad cop?' said Irene, flirtatiousness creeping into her voice.

'Oh, no, no, no,' said Lestrade. 'I've been working late a lot recently, and Sally has been calling me constantly. She's got the wrong end of the stick.

'Not sure about that,' said Sherlock, under his breath.

'Excuse me?' said Lestrade angrily.

'Oh, nothing,' replied Sherlock. 'I was just judging by the worsening state of Sally's knees and the mess of your hair that you've been "working late" very often recently.'

Lestrade stood up. 'If you say one more word, I swear I'll.'

'Boys, boys!' said Mrs Hudson, hands raised. 'Please, not now.'

Lestrade sat back down, the anger still evident in his face.

* * *

**Soooo, Sherlock is uncomfortable with Irene beside him and Molly opposite him. Who do you want to kiss Sherlock under the mistletoe?**

**Please rate & review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter! Sorry it was a bit short, but I will be posting some more stories hopefully soon! Thank you so much for the reads and reviews! Please rate & review.**

* * *

Mrs Hudson was carrying a massive Christmas pudding out from the kitchen. It was met by an appreciative chorus of praise. She set it down on the table and began cutting it.

'Just a small piece for me, Mrs Hudson. I'm on a diet.' said Lestrade, even though he had just had three helpings of Christmas dinner.

'I wonder why?' said Sherlock.

Lestrade pretended not to notice. John gave Sherlock a scolding look. Sherlock raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'Well, come on. He's hardly Twiggy, is he?'

Mrs Hudson gave everyone a piece of pudding each, and refilled everyone's glass of wine.

She raised her glass and said, 'Merry Christmas!'

Everyone else did the same, except for Sherlock, who was analysing the lipstick that had suddenly appeared on his wine glass. Irene's, obviously. It was too daring a shade for Molly.

They each ate their Christmas pudding, carrying on the general small talk. Lestrade and Irene seemed to get on rather well, and Sherlock was actually beginning to have a good time with Molly.

'Oh, I can't wait until the New Year,' said Sherlock, to no-one in particular. 'There's always loads of murders at New Year. I could never figure out why.'

'Not when I'm eating, Sherlock,' said John.

'Actually, I'm also particularly busy after New Year,' said Molly. 'Loads of people popping their clogs just so they don't have to put up with life for another year.'

'Well, this is lovely,' said John, sarcastically.

'This is rather interesting actually,' said Irene. 'I'm always interested in dead people.'

'Oh, dear,' said Mrs Hudson, looking as if she may actually be sick.

-X-

Everyone had finished their pudding by now, and Mrs Hudson took out the mistletoe.

'Come here, Greg!' she giggled. She put the mistletoe above both their heads and gave him a kiss on the lips.

'And John!' she said. She kissed him too, and then turned to Sherlock.

'You next!' she said with a smile on her face. Sherlock could never get the hang of kissing under the mistletoe. What was so special about mistletoe? Why not holly? Or a daisy? He reluctantly gave Mrs Hudson a kiss on the lips. Mrs Hudson gave Sherlock the mistletoe. The confusion on his face must have been evident. Mrs Hudson said, 'Your turn now!'

He took the mistletoe from her hand and just held it for a while, looking around.

'Don't even think about it, mate,' said Lestrade.

Sherlock turned away from him, towards Molly.

The pure shock on Molly's face was evident.

'Don't look so surprised, Molly,' Sherlock held up the mistletoe above their heads. Leaning in, he felt Molly's soft lips brush against his. He stayed there for a few seconds, enjoying the moment, then pulled away.

'Merry Christmas,' said Sherlock, a smile on his face.

* * *

**So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be posting some new stories soon, so please read them too! Please rate & review :)**


End file.
